


A Series of Wizidring Twins Mischiefs

by Sugarplum_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi, Pre-War, Romance, during hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarplum_fiction/pseuds/Sugarplum_fiction
Summary: Alicia Spinnet is Molly and Arthur's Weasley goddaughter. Growing up among the Weasleys saved her from becoming a perfect boring princess like her mother would like her to be. Follow her and her best friends in crazy adventures. (A.J/F.W) (A.S/G.W)
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

That morning, when Alicia Spinnet opened her eyes the whole world was exactly the same as it was yesterday morning, yet, it was completely different. Her parents used to say she was a little too intense for an eleven-year-old girl, but her godmother Molly Weasley used to say she was just poetic and free-spirited. Being a Spinnet girl meant she was expected to be as close to perfection as one could be, meant to seat straight and only talk when required, meant to always have the posture of a ballerina waiting for the start her act in the backstage of the Bolshoi ballet, meant to have their perfect long blonde hair always in place and never to get dirty or to have mud smeared all over their perfect flowy sundresses. Yet, Alicia managed to break all the mentioned rules.

Her favorite thing about the summer was to be able to spend some weeks at the burrow, the Weasley family's house, therefore, her favorite part of the year was the summertime. Her appreciation for those hot and loud weeks was not only for the warm company of the redheaded family she considered her own, but also (and mainly) for the opportunity to be herself. To be a child. There wasn't a day in her life she didn't pray, as her religious muggle mother always told her to, she would get on her knees by the side of her bed and thank the God her mother was always talking about for, somehow, making her perfect mother fall in love with her messy, lousy, irresponsible and, in her opinion, perfect father. She would also always thank the fact that his father had a best friend, and this best friend was Arthur Weasley, which made possible for her, a supposedly uptied Spinnet girl to be included so kindly in the hot mess that was the Wasley family.

Today was the very last day of the summer vacation. Usually, she would be sad and crying quietly during breakfast as she had done all the previous years, but the reason this year was so different for her was that this time, she wasn't going home. No, this time she was going somewhere she was sure it would be far more special than her off white boring house. She was going to Hogwarts.

When she sat up on the mattress, her head hit the soft itchy blanket that was being held by two beds, one in each side of the room and covering the middle of it like a tent, or a fort, as she would put it. She looked around and realized she hadn't slept in Ginny's room, as her mother was always making sure she was while staying at the Weasley's. She had fallen asleep in the twins' bedroom. It made perfect sense she was there, considering Fred, George, and herself were playing and talking until the first hours of the morning, for them being too excited to fall asleep the time they were told to.

With a sudden movement, the blanket flew away from the fort and hit the ceiling, then it slowly flew to the uncovered bed and started to tidy itself to it. She heard an upset sigh coming from the entrance of the bedroom, she looked at the door to see an irritated Molly Weasley making her way towards the three children spread across the floor.

"I can't believe you are all still sleeping!" She said while waving her wand to the two sleeping boys on the floor, making them jump scared when they suddenly felt a tickly sensation on their bellies. When Molly pointed the wand to Alicia, she jumped to her feet and said

"No need to attack me I'm UP!" She screamed the last word as the tickles hit her with the same intensity as they had hit the boys, even after she told Molly it wasn't necessary

"For the love of Merlin, woman!" Fred started "I think you developed a taste for torturing us". He said while rubbing his belly at the place Molly's spell had hit him.

"You think?" said a really irritated George back at his brother "I'm sure she did! Why other reason would she have attacked poor Alicia who was already up and everything?"

"Because," Molly said, while picking up the pillows from the floor and tossing them to the beds "It is 9 am already! How do you plan to have showers, get dressed, eat breakfast, and leave in only 30 minutes!" She yelled.

Alicia loved her godmother more than anything in the world, but sometimes she was really scared of her

"We can skip shower!" said George, as if it was a great revelation that would change the world someday.

"...And eat breakfast on the train!" completed Fred

"What leaves us to just get dressed and head straight to freedom" George said, with a relaxed tone, putting his hands behind his head.

"Freedom", Alicia repeated in a hushed tone. It might be just a joke to her two best friends, but it was a little more than that to her. Once she was off to the boarding school, she would actually be free from her mother's vigilant stare. Maybe she would be able to eat a sweet now and then, and maybe wearing some pants or shorts during the weekends! Who knows she would even be able to practice some sport, even Quidditch maybe!

All those thoughts made her really excited, but also really nervous. She knew she was putting too much expectation to it, Bill had told her last night that Hogwarts was, yes, a little less suffocating than her house, but it wasn't an amusement park, she would still have to follow a few rules in order to not get into trouble. Badly he knew, Alicia couldn't wait for a little trouble.

As if she could read her thoughts (and sometimes Alicia thought she actually could) Molly looked her goddaughter in the eyes and said jokily:

"You might be awake already but you sure are not done dreaming" with that, the woman tucked the girl hair behind her ears and said "Your clothes are in Ginny's room, get dressed as fast as you can! Merlin knows that with the amount of food you ate yesterday during dinner you won't be able to stand too long if you don't have a proper breakfast"

After she got dressed, brushed her teeth and put her hair into a ponytail, she started making her way down the stairs, with a wimpy Ginny holding her hand. She didn't mind watching out for the little girl who she loved as she was her own sister, but Ginny's crying was making her even more nervous than she already was. As if it was even possible.

Once she got downstairs to the living room, Charlie came to Ginny's encounter, hugging his little sister and saying

"Oh don't be sad, Ginny" while wiping her tears away "Ron will be here with you, you won't be alone!"

"I don't wanna play with Ron" said a really angry Ginny between sobs "I don't wanna be the only girl here all year long!"

When she heard this, Alicia's heart got tight as if there was a belt around it, she hadn't realized the little girl was crying like that because of her, but it made perfect sense. Alicia was the only girl Ginny had any contact with, and Alicia was way more persuasive than Ginny, so when she was around she would always convince Fred, George and Ron to participate in the fake tea parties Ginny would organize in her room. Sometimes she would even manage to convince Percy to participate in it as well, but she had the suspicion it had something to do with Fred and George threatening him.

Alicia put an arm around the little redheaded girl and said "Look, you won't be the only girl in here all year long. I'm coming back to Christmas and new year!" It didn't seem to make Ginny any happier, actually, it made her cry even louder "And besides, now that I'm off to Hogwarts you have just been promoted to the new big girl of the house" this time Ginny's crying seemed to be eased a little bit.

"Wow, I wish I had been promoted to that!" said Charlie, making now not only Ginny giggles but also Alicia. "In fact, the new position deserves a celebratory gift!" He said cheerfully, while getting his wand from inside of his boot and waving it in a circle in the air, making a flower crown appear from the movement. Charlie had turned 17 over the summer and could now make magic outside the school, which Alicia thought was the coolest thing ever. He put the flower crown onto Ginny's head, who automatically ran to the table to show her father her new acquisition

Charlie looked at Alicia who was absently watching Ginny talking to Arthur when he said, a little worried

"Are you Ok, Ali?" Alicia liked very much of that nickname, the only ones who used it were the Weasleys, due to the difficulty George had experienced pronouncing the name Alicia when they were little. "You seem a little green. Would you like a crown as well? I can make a yellow one for you, is your favorite color, right?"

Alicia blushed when he said it. This made him laugh at her, as he guided her to the table, he started:

"Sorry" he said still laughing a little bit "I forgot that now you're too big for all these big girls' stuff" and winked at her. Alicia just showed him her tongue while Molly put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks, aunt Molly, but I'm really not hungry" she simply answered looking down at the pancakes.

"I think we went through this topic already, Ali" Arthur said to her, while holding a smiley Ginny on his lap. "You have to eat even when you're not hungry, otherwise you would never eat anything. Try to eat at least one pancake, or we will have to tell your mother and…"

Before he could continue Alicia said "Ok, ok, I'll eat it, but there's no need to tell my mother anything"

Arthur always used this trick to make Alicia eat, sleep, shower or behave when she was under his care, but he couldn't deny that the fear that the girl felt of her own mother, always had worried him a little bit.

Jonathan Spinnet has been Arthur's best friend since they were 11 and got sorted into Gryffindor together, they had always been loyal and free-spirited young boys. When Voldemort rose and the war started, they hadn't even thought about running away from the fight, they had joined the Order of the Phoenix as the brave Gryffindors they were, but the same couldn't be said about Fionna Malkin, Jonathan's wife, Alicia's mother. Not that she was evil, no, but she just didn't care enough to fight. She even wanted John to run away to Russia so he could hide with her family or something. John didn't do it though, he stayed and fought the war beside his friends, while Fionna comfortably sipped Vodka in her parent's house or whatever Russian people do. He was happy that Fionna would let her daughters spend time in his house, and even let him and Molly be Alicia's godparents. Arthur was even happier to see Fionna's genetics were only perceptive on the girls outside, on the inside they were all Jonathan.

As if his thoughts on the girls had summoned the older one, Fi walked into the room with a bleeding finger. Fi is short for Fionna. Yes, the firstborn Spinnet shared the name with her mother, a name that she wasn't really fond of. When little 8-year-old Ron saw Fi's finger bleeding and her once white long-sleeved shirt with red spots all over it he screamed and ran away to hide behind his father's chair.

"Puff" said Charlie walking towards Fionna with a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding "For Merlin, this boy is scared of anything! I bet he will be the first Weasley in Hufflepuff or something"

"Oh, don't be harsh on him, I bet when the time comes he'll be a perfect little Gryffindor" said Fionna, still holding her bleeding finger as Charlie wrapped the cloth around it

"Damn Fionna, just because you like the garden goblins it doesn't mean they like you back!" Charlie said while analyzing the bite on the girl's finger. "Sometimes I think you enjoy getting bite by them"

Fionna rolled her eyes while the boy was carefully cleaning the blood off her hand, Well, she thought she enjoyed getting goblin bites if it meant Charlie would be holding her hand and being close to her.

Charlie didn't know that, but Fionna had developed a huge crush on him since the sixth year, but would never do something about it, she would never risk putting their relationship at risk

Which was the exactly same reason why Charlie would never do something about his crush on Fionna.

"Ok, I bet 2 weeks of homework that they'll finally be together this year" George whispered into Alicia's ear.

As previously mentioned, Alicia was a little too intense for an eleven-year-old, which made her notice things that eleven-year-olds wouldn't, like that Bill was always looking through the job section of the newspaper when his parents weren't around, or that Percy was taking way too long on the shower this last summer, or that Fionna and Charlie had been innocently and almost incontinently flirting for the past 2 years. And as a good best friend, she would always let George know these small things that caught her eyes, but would go unnoticed by the not so delicate look of young boys.

Alicia had two best friends, Fred and George, but she found it easier to have more intense conversations with the latter. Fred was great and he would always be there if she wanted to race someone or start a mud fight, but George had the sensibility to listen and understand her worries and gossips.

"Oh please" she whispered back "Those two will probably only get together when they turn 90" she stared at her sister and her kind-of-brother, wishing they could realize what was going on and start their happily ever after already. "But, ok, it's on" She wouldn't mind doing George's homework if it meant Charlie and Fi were finally together.

"FOR DUMBLEDORE'S PANTS" screamed Molly "Look at the time, we have to go. NOW"

Guys, please PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to point that English is not my first language, so if there's anything that caught you eyes that sounds a little weird or wrong, let me know :3

George looked at his friend as she tried annoyingly to clean the rainbow-colored ink off of her perfect creamy white dress. It was Christmas already and, for some reason unknown they were all spending it at the Spinnet's house. He sure loved spending time with Alicia and Fi Spinnet, and it was always cool to spend some time around good ol' uncle John, his father's best friend, but he was always a little nervous when Fionna, the girls' mom was around. Fionna wasn't a bad mom, but she was a really bad company. Alicia now looked like she was about to cry, George was starting to feel a little bad about pranking her with the false chocolate truffle, especially for how happy she was when he and Fred gave her the truffle, they knew it was strictly forbidden to have any type of candy in the Spinnet's house, so they knew the girl would for sure fall for it, but he couldn't deny that when the truffle exploded, making her becoming a living rainbow, he laughed his butt out.

"Here" they heard Fred's voice coming from the hall. Then the door was opened and he dragged a confused Bill through it. "It was supposed to disappear after some minutes, but it's still here"

Bill was holding back a smile, he knew he would make the girl angry if he laughed at her "No problem, guys, it's actually really easy to be fixed. See?" He said while touching his wand to her dress, making the ink slowly disappear towards his wand, as if it was sucking the ink to its insides.

Alicia looked at the mirror, half sad and half relieved. Sad because she actually preferred the dress with the colorful ink on it, relieved because maybe now her mother wouldn't ground her. She sighed at the sight of the perfect clean dress. It wasn't as buffy as the dresses her mother would make her wear. Now that she was growing up, she would be put into more slim dresses, less fairy-tale-like, but yet way girlier than she would like.

She would be twelve years old in just a few months now, and her first year in Hogwarts was being just perfect so far. Her grades were all perfect as well, she was for sure a really smart girl, which was great, because she would get some points to Gryffindor very often when she answered a question right or finished her works earlier and had time to assist her classmates. The bad part was that, by the end of the day, the points earned would just balance out the points she would lose herself. Since her first week, she was constantly getting into trouble, most of the time she would be accompanied by the twins, those were the times she would get caught, she loved them, but they couldn't do their mischiefs quietly if their lives depended on that. Other times she would just go on her own secret adventures, well, not so secret, because she would always tell Fred and George everything afterwards.

In one of those secret adventures she had, she found out a secret passage near the dungeons that would lead to the outside of the school, near the Quidditch pitch. After she found that out, she, Fred, George and Angelina Johnson ( a girl from her year that turned out to be a really reliable friend) would, at least once a week, break into the brooms' deposit and fly around as they were playing the mentioned sport, well, just pretending because they hadn't found a way to steal the ball set from the school yet, but they would work that out pretty soon she guessed.

When they arrived in the kitchen she could see her parents talking cheerfully to her godparents. Molly and Arthur were sat by the table drinking wine while John and Fionna took care of the cooking. The food was smelling great, but she knew it would smell better if Molly was the one doing it. She now turned her attention to Fred and George, who were hiding behind the couch in the living room trying to pick Charlie and Fi's conversation.

Right in the first school month, she got stuck doing not only her homework, but also George's, all because that stupid bet they had made the day they got to Hogwarts. She couldn't say she was upset though, because when she walked into the Gryffindor's common room and saw Charlie and Fi kissing, she couldn't be happier. As much as she thought it was the best thing that could have happened, she had to keep it a secret, well, at least from the adults and Percy. Her mother had a strict no-dating policy and if she found out Charlie and Fi were boyfriend and girlfriend now, she would for sure make things way harder than it should. And how hard can it be? Alicia caught herself thinking It's literally just liking someone and spending time with them, why should anyone think this is wrong?

The moment she got behind the couch to join her friends in their espionage mission, Bill got to them and whispered.

"Are you all insane? Do you want them to get caught?" while dragging them to the backyard.

The Spinnet's backyard and garden were for sure beautiful, but it wasn't as fun as the Weasley's. They had a big swimming pool they never used, "the chlorine will ruin your hair" her mother would say whenever Alicia tried to convince her to let the girl take a swim. They didn't have more money than the Weasley's, but having 5 fewer mouths to feed for sure provided them with a broader possibility of choices when it came to how to spend their money. While she was thinking about all these things she would always have in her head, she felt someone push her to the swimming pool and, in a matter of seconds someone holding her back from falling right into it.

The one who had pushed her was Fred Weasley, the one who held her back was George Weasley.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" said George looking at his twin "If she falls in the pool, Fionna will ruin Christmas, and if Fionna ruins Christmas because we pushed Alicia into the pool, mom will ruin our chances of living the rest of our lives"

"Oh I'm so glad that the only reason you don't want me to fall into the pool is for your own safety" Alicia started getting away from George's safe grip. "Next time, before pranking me, pushing me into places or just teasing me, you should think about that piece of parchment paper of yours you have hidden under the loose floor tile in your bedroom." She said that looking at Fred now.

Now it was his turn to be angry "What? How would you even know about that?" then he saw the guilty expression at George's face and understood why Alicia knew about it.

Fred loved Alicia like a sister, even more than like a sister, well, he would love Ginny very much but he wouldn't include her in his adventures, but he would always include Alicia's in his. He also loved George like a brother, because well, he was in fact his brother, and there was no doubt they shared a special twin bond. But something about Alicia and George's dynamic would make him really angry. Sometimes he just wanted to spend some quality time with his twin and have some secrets of their own, but it didn't matter what happened, George always ended up telling Alicia everything and vice versa. Imagine how left out he felt just back to their very first school month when he discovered Alicia was doing George's homework because of a bet, a bet he didn't even know about, about something he had no idea that was going on. Their friendship would always make Fred jealous.

"It doesn't matter how I know! I just do. In fact, it would have been an intelligent decision telling me about it the moment you got it from Filtch's office" She said looking straight into Fred's eyes. "Because I know you haven't found out how it works yet, and I'm a pretty smart person and could be a lot of help"

"Kids, come inside, dinner is ready" they could hear Fionna's melodic voice calling and they all ran inside.

Christmas and New Year had been really nice for the three kids (except for some minor misunderstandings between Fred and Alicia), and even nicer for Charlie and Fi, who seemed like a honeymoon couple, always holding hands and kissing, their friends were even starting to get a little annoyed by it. At first, Alicia thought it was a stupid thing for someone to be annoyed by other's happiness, but after spending the holidays in their presence, she was starting to feel like it as well. The problem was that she had to spend a lot of time around them during the recess, because if they spent too long alone someone might suspect something. By someone, it meant Percy. Charlie and Fi's relationship had to remain hidden and if Percy found out, he would tell his parents. Molly and Arthur would be really happy for the teenage couple, they always say that there's nothing more beautiful in the world than young love, but once they knew it, they would have no other option than telling Fionna and Johnnathan, and if this information got to Fionna's ears, the two youngsters could just wave bye-bye to their happiness.

The moment they got to the train, Fred, George and Alicia got away from the couple as fast as they could.

"Free! We are finally free!" Fred said dramatically as if he was trying to catch his breath after a long time underwater.

"I was afraid of getting mono just by standing around them!" George said, less dramatically but still making Alicia laugh

"What is mono?" Fred asked confused

"It's that thing muggles get when they kiss too much" he said as if it was a piece of normal information "I heard dad telling Bill about that one day"

Alicia was pretty sure that there was more to that information, but she decided to let go, after these holidays, if there was something she would for sure never want to talk about, was kissing.

After the train left and they were passing through the hills, Alicia, who was sharing a cabin with Fred, George and Angelina, said into George's ear, trying not to call Angelina's attention, what seemed to be easy, because she was cheerfully telling Fred about the Quidditch match she had watched between Christmas and New Year

"So, the parchment paper, can we take a look at it tonight?"

George seemed uncomfortable with the subject, and moved around on his seat a little bit, so he could face her and also whisper next to her ear

"I don't know Ali, you weren't even supposed to know about it, I told you that in secret and you yelled about it at Fred the first opportunity you had"

Alicia could feel her ears getting red, So she would just be left out of it? She had the right of being involved too! She always had been, why now she just would be left out and treated like she wasn't part of the trouble club? She knew that if snapped at George's she would just make it worse, so she tried to pretend she wasn't angry, and she was very good at pretending.

"George" she said as sweet as she could, and touched his hand as she had seen Fi doing with Charlie for years when she was trying to convince him of doing something "I just want to help. I think that if I take a look at it maybe I'll be able to figure it out. I'm the best one in spells and…"

Before she could finish she heard a really angry Fred Screaming:

"What are you two whispering about?" his expression was somewhere between hurt and hate. Then his eyes traveled to their holding hand and got even angrier "So! That's it now? You two will be whispering and holding hands and leaving me out of your schemes? You two might as well just share a cabin with Fi and Charlie if you're following their footsteps"

Before George or Alicia could even say something, Charlie slid the cabin door open. Charlie was a head boy now that he was in his last year, and had to make the rounds on the train.

"What's going on with you three?" He said a little louder than he was used to "Since Christmas, I had to stop you from jumping to Alicia's neck at least 5 times"

"And it impresses me you ever care!" yelled Fred getting up of his seat "Since you started dating Fionna all you two do is snogging and acting like we are not even there" then he looked at Alicia and George's direction "And it's no surprise these two rats are following your footsteps!" He quickly ran off the cabin while Charlie was too confused to stop him. He looked to Alicia and George who quickly let off of each other's hands and said, at the same time

"It's not what it seems"

Again, guys, PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this, if you have any notes, please let me know

It was almost February, and Fred and Alicia hadn't fixed what was wrong with their friendship yet. Of course, they had talked and even shared some laughs eventually, but then they would remember the conflicts they had shared and immediately cease whatever good moment they were sharing and fall in awkward silence. Those were the moments George would have to intervene and try to say something funny to make the tension go away. "Good these chocolate frogs taste nothing like the real ones, right guys" He said once during one of the quiet battles, which didn't help at all, just made the girls feel disgusted, and Fred kind of embarrassed for the bad joke. The only one who seemed to have liked the joke was Lee Jordan, their new friend who seemed to have a new kind of interest in Angelina and Alicia that Fred and George couldn't kind of understand yet. I mean, what could girls offer him that boys couldn't? Not frog jokes, that's for sure.

Now Fred and George were the only ones awake in their dorm they shared with Lee. A slow year for Gryffindor boys, only three male students were sorted into Gryffindor that year, but it was better like this, 'cause the twins would have more control of what happened in their dorm, since Lee didn't seem to care a lot, with the only condition of not catching fire in his sleep.

"Try to poke it again!" Fred said with a slight irritation in his voice.

"Mate, we've tried poking a million times! We tried poking it, hitting it, getting it wet, asking please…" George answered

"Please?" Fred said, looking at the parchment paper as if it could actually work this time

"I'm starting to think this is a prank! Yeah, Filtch pranked us! He knew we would find it so he hid this stupid paper thing to keep us busy so we would leave him and his stupid cat alone. Can't believe we fell for a prank from Filch! Our career is OVER!"

"No, it can't be" George was now whispering, as if he was more talking to himself than with his brother "How would he even know we would be there that night? No, it's not a prank. If only we knew more magic to try with it… Maybe, just maybe, we don't have to if you don't want to, we could ask for help?"

He said the last part with all caution he could gather. Fred knew who he was thinking of asking for help, and he wasn't happy with the idea, but what other option did they have? Asking Charlie? Sure, a head boy would be really happy with the idea of his brothers asking for help with a forbidden item. Could they ask a teacher? Obviously not! Could they write to Bill about it? Well, they could try, but 50% chance Bill would obsess about it "what if it's cursed? What if it's dark magic? What if it hurts you?" He used to be cool but got totally paranoid after he got that job in Egypt. Their only option was way more accessible, it was sleeping in the girl's first-year dorm and had blond hair, violet eyes, and a worrying but admirable taste for the danger.

Fred was looking at his brother as he was ready to punch him.

"Hum… asking for help, that's a great idea!" he said with fake enthusiasm "And who can we go for help? Oh I know, your girlfriend"

"I told you a million times already, ALICIA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"

"Oh yeah? And how many friends do you see out there holding hands and talking SO CLOSE THEY COULD KISS?"

"GUYS" a third voice started, the brothers turned to see that Lee Jordan sat on his bed, looking rather sleepy "I think you all are yelling a little too loud, soon everyone will start knocking. Hey, what do you have there?" He said making his way to the floor and joining the twins, suddenly looking awake.

George quickly hid the parchment paper behind his back, but Fred said

"Nooo, weren't you the one who suggested we find help? So, is there better help than our good, old friend Lee here?" He said while patting Lee on his back a little too strongly.

"I wouldn't say old" Lee started saying, with a proud look on his face "but good, for sure, I would even say th-"

Before he could continue George put the mysterious parchment against Lee's chest with the same strength and intensity Fred patted his back

"Oh, please enlighten us then Lee, our good, old friend! Can you decode this impossible mysterious item?"

Lee noticed that the twins were addressing his name, but looking at each other's eye while talking. He wouldn't dare to say a thing about it though, he was just happy he was being addressed at all.

"Wow, where did you find this? What is it supposed to do? Is it safe?"

"Fitch's office, we don't know, and we don't know. We think you could try to figure it out." Fred said, ignoring George's angry stare.

"Well, if there is any magic in this maybe it can manifest if we just…" Lee went to the side of his bed and got his wand and positioned it with the tip touching the paper "aparecium" he said, and letters started to appear on the parchment.

"Wow" both twins said at the same time

"Haven't you guys tried it? Seriously you should start paying attention to charms class, I mean this is one the simple ones and if you don-"

Once again Lee was interrupted, now not by anything they said, but by their looks

"Who would know that the one we were looking for was sleeping only two feet away." George said, looking at Lee with admiration

"Great, now we have a substitute for your girlfriend!" Fred teased.

Before George could retaliate, Lee spoke

"Look, the letters are moving!"

When the three friends looked at the paper, there seemed that it was in fact listening to what they were saying:

PADFOOT: KNOCK KNOCK

WORMTAIL: WHO'S THERE?

PRONGS: THREE STUPID IDIOTS TRYING TO READ THE MAP!

"It's a map!" Fred said cheerfully

MOONY: FOR MERLIN, THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS A MAP

PADFOOT: INCREDIBLY STUPID IDIOTS, MOONY, FOR SURE

"Does it do anything else than insulting us?" Asked George

PRONGS: I'M SORRY BURNING MATCH HAIRED BOY, IS JUST THAT YOU ARE VERY INSULTIBLE.

WORMTAIL: HA! VERY FUNNY PRONGS!

MOONY: SO, YOU THINK YOU DESERVE THE SECRETS TO THE MARAUDERS' MAP?

"Hell yeah!"

PADFOOT: THEN TELL ME, CORNROWS HAIRED BOY

"I think that would be me" Lee said, pointing to his dreadlocks

PADFOOT: WILL YOU USE IT FOR EVIL?

"No! No! Of course not, we would never do such a thing!" Lee said, winking his eyes towards the twins.

PRONGS: SORRY, WE CAN'T HELP YOU

WORMTAIL: YEAH, YOU DON'T SOUND LIKE SOMEONE WHO WOULD BE OUR FRIEND

MOONY: AND WE ARE TIRED OF ENEMIES ALREADY

PADFOOT: WITH THAT SAID. GOODNIGHT.

And just like that, the map went back to be a boring blank piece of parchment paper again.

"NOOO! Lee, do that thing again!"

"Aparecium" Lee said, and they waited

"APARECIUM APARECIUM APARECIUM" George said repeatedly after taking Lee's wand from his hand

MOONY: WHAT PART OF GOODNIGHT CAN'T YOU DUNG HEADS UNDERSTAND?

WORMTAIL: MOONY, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO EXPLODE THEM?

PADFOOT: NO WORMTAIL, NOT RIGHT NOW, MAYBE NEXT TIME

PRONGS: BOOM!

"What do we do?" George said, hints of desperation in his voice "should we try again?"

"No, it said it would explode us! Can it do it?" Lee asked

"I don't know, but I'm ready to find out!" Fred said, getting his wand and pointing at the map "Aparecium!"

This time, instead of appearing the usual black letters, there was a red bold handwriting on it, that said "NO REDHEADED OR CORN ROLLS HAIRED BOYS ALLOWED"

The boys tried the revealing spell a few more times, but it didn't work, after a while not even the red warning was showing up anymore, the map was just a blank piece of paper again.

"Oh no, oh no. We screwed this up!" Fred said with his hands on his head "Now the map will never reveal itself to us!"

"Well, it might not reveal to us" George said "But it might reveal itself to someone else… like, I don't know, someone smart, that we trust, like..."

"Your girlfriend!" Lee said as if he had figured a riddle out.

Fred started laughing hysterically and George threw a pillow at Lee's face, before crawling to bed and closing the blinders angrily. Fred did the same but still laughing. They left Lee sitting on the same spot without understanding exactly what just happened.

Next morning the boys woke up extra early. They went to the common room to wait for Angelina and Alicia. The plan was that Lee would distract Angelina while the twins would drag Alicia to a corner to update her with everything.

"If the plan is asking for someone who isn't us, why don't we just ask Angelina?" Fred asked, with a frown on his face

"mate, I can't believe you're doing this" George started, trying to keep his cool but letting the hints of irritation appear in his voice "It's Ali we are talking about, the one who taught us how to tease the garden goblins so they would fight, the one who taught us we can steal mom's wand and do magic with it without getting caught by the ministry, the one who taught us how to-"

"To what? To kiss? I think she only taught YOU that part"

"What's the matter Freddy? Are you jealous of dear Alicia" Lee said, mimicking a couple kissing.

"ME? Jealous of that stinky, weird girl?" Fred yelled "Ha! I'd rather kiss a slug before kissing her, in fact George, I'd take more care if I was you, you may be turned into an ogre with you keep kissing her!"

After he said that, they heard giggles coming from behind them, from the stairs. When they looked around, they saw about of 11 girls from different years of Gryffindor laughing smoothly, trying to hide their amusement, while a small, blond, and bright red faced Alicia stood on the corner with an wide eyed Angelina beside her, looking from Alicia, to the boys, as if she was waiting for something to happen.

For the first time in her life, though, Alicia didn't feel like punching whoever was getting on her nerves, she just felt like running away as fast as she could. She tried, but she couldn't. It was like she was stuck to the floor and couldn't move. What was that she was feeling? A mix of anger, shame and hurt that she couldn't decide which one was the worse. If there was a way of sinking into the floor and disappearing into the darkness, she would definitely do this right now.

As if sent by an angel, her sister went down the stairs talking cheerfully to her friends, when she saw Alicia, her cheerfulness stopped and she could imagine what had happened. Charlie told her what happened on the train when they were coming back from the winter recess, and she couldn't stop but feeling a little responsible for what happened, she had been eleven not too long ago, and she remembered how easily impressed she could be at such a tender age. Of course Alicia would mimic her actions towards Charlie, she looked up to her, and if Fi had been just a little more discreet while interacting with Charlie, she maybe could have avoided the embarrassement for the kids.

Fi got Alicia's hand and guided her to the 7th year girl's dorm, distributing bad looks to everyone who seemed to find the scene slightly amusing. Once they got to the dorm, she closed the door and sat on her bed, while Alicia would just stood up and stared at her feet.

"Ali, what happened there?" she asked softly, but the girl remained quiet. "Look, I got this for your birthday last time I went to hogsmeade, I was going to wait to give it to you on the right date, but I think you could use something to cheer you up"

Then, she handed the girl a crystal ball, about the size of a quaffle, that would shimmer all the colors of the rainbow inside, like a fog.

"You will need this if you ever want to take divinations class, but a crystal ball isn't only a study tool, you know, you can use it for a lot of important things, such as asking for advice, taking important decisions, knowing when someone is thinking of you... and more importantly, discovering things about yourself that are too occult for you to see alone, how do you feel in troubled times, for example."

Alicia looked up from the magical object into her sister's eyes.

"How can a crystal ball know how I feel if don't even I know it?" the younger one asked

"Humans are complicated beings" Fi said, taking the ball from her sister's hand and examining it "but Crystals, aren't. They are mirrors for our soul. They don't think or feel, they just reflect our own feelings and thoughts, so we can analyse them from the outside, and can you, for example, know how you're looking like today, without looking at a mirror?"

"Not really"

"Yeah, not really."

Alicia was really happy and intrigued with by gift, at the same time she had a feeling that it wasn't such a happy gift as Fi was trying to show it was. When she touched the Crystal ball and stared at the swirling colorful smoke, she knew, it was a goodbye gift.

"Where are you going?" She asked, trying to fight the spite of crying

"I got a job, for the prophet" Fi said, with a smile on her face, but quickly the smile disappeared. "I'll be a junior international affairs correspondent. I will be traveling around with a group of journalists, this time next year, I'll be anywhere in the globe."

Alicia tried to be happy for her sister, but she couldn't help but feel like an alone little girl, just like Ginny did at the beginning of the school year, and suddenly she felt like writing a letter to her, even though she couldn't read it yet, maybe she could just draw a cute picture, so she wouldn't feel so alone. Suddenly her thoughts went back to the conversation that was taking place in the present.

"Does Charlie know?" She asked

"No" Fi sighted "That's why you can't tell anyone! Not even Angelina, not even Fred and George! Merlin, especially Fred and George!

"You don't have to worry of me telling Fred and George anything anymore" Alicia said in an upsetting tone "Haven't you heard it? They think I'm a stinky ogre"

Fi had to keep herself from laughing at it, calling Alicia a stinky ogre was so ironically amusing. Alicia, their mother's little perfect princess, a stinky ogre.

"Ali, they are boys, and boys are stupid!" Fi said, making the girl giggle a little "Fred is jealous because he thinks George likes you better than him, and George is embarrassed because Fred keeps teasing him about you being his girlfriend" seeing the defensive look on her sister's face she quickly added "which you're not!" when the girl's face eased, she continued "What I'm saying Ali, is not that you should ignore the stupid things they do, but educate them into not doing them anymore. They are your friends, and they like you, they will listen to you if you got something to say"

"Do you think so? Is it like this between you and Charlie?"

"Yeah! But Charlie and I have a whole other dynamics going on, you can't base your friendship with the twins on mine and Charlie's relationship"

Alicia fell into the quiet contemplating state she would sometimes, Fi felt like she could even see the thoughts clouds forming on top of the girl's head.

"Let's go now! Go put your birthday present in a safe place and let's head down to breakfast. You can sit with us if you want to"

"Thanks" Alicia started. "But I think I'll sit with my friends, maybe I can try to talk to Fred and George. This has been going on for too long"

Ali went through the door and Fi couldn't stop herself from feeling proud of her pep talk. Alicia would for sure be fine while she was away, but she still had a Weasleys to deal with, and Weasley were known to be complicated.

That's it everyone, PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU


End file.
